narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle of Clansmen: Kane vs Sannoto
"I tried to warn you and your crew, but you simply wouldn't listen..", said a tall man, with amber eyes, and beautiful, long, red hair which was tied back in a ponytail, reaching the lower parts of his back. In his belt was a Jian, a double edged blade, and in his right hand was a Yari, a straight spear; both weapons were drenched in blood. At his feet was a man, the leader of a criminal organization who threatened the tranquility of the shinobi world, a peace that he was fighting to protect. "Please, I'll do anything! Just...Just don't kill me!", the criminal pleaded, streams of tears flowing from his extremely red eyes. Ironic. This same criminal who was pleading for his life faced many people who did the same: male, female, even children, all of which were innocent. Despite this, he spared no mercy, slaughter those pleading souls with a look of delight on his face. Now he was on the other side of things. He was that pleading soul. All that was missing, was that the man who threatened his life wasn't smiling, and instead had a frown on his face. Obviously this man wasn't a killer, but the look upon his visage showed his realization that he needed to do what had to be done. Without another word, he lifted his Yari into the air, pointing the tip downward to the criminal's head and, without hesitation, he slammed the tip of the Yari into his head; and after the deed was done, he placed his Yari onto his back, using his belt to hold it in place, and fled the scene. A few hours later, this red-haired man arrived to a small town, with streets littered by jovial children who innocently played with toy swords. Such children were ignorant. Ignorant about the true nature of the shinobi world. They were ignorant of the sacrifices, unmoral actions which needed to be done to preserve their freedom, their innocence. Despite this beautiful sight, the man couldn't smile, not with what he just done. With his depressed state, he entered a bar, taking a seat down at the bar counter where he ordered a drink of sake, gulping down the cup almost instantly; attempting to use the poison to soothe his mind, to erase what he had just done. No matter how he looked at things, this man, known as Sannoto Senju was a murderer. Kane Uzumaki had no idea what to expect today he had hoped to live a peaceful life with his family before they were killed because people still feared the power that the Uzumaki could possess. As he walked through the town he saw a new bar that had just opened up so he thought he would stop in for a quick drink. No one knew he was an Uzumaki due the fact he used a fake last name in other villages including his new home, but there were a few who still knew his secret. Kane walked in and sat at a table until the waitress took his order and he relaxed drinking his hot sake waiting for something interesting to happen. A few minutes had passed and Sannoto already finished a few drinks, and drinking anymore wouldn't be best for him. Someone of his stature and fame couldn't afford getting drunk at a time like this. Standing up from the bar counter, Sannoto examined his surroundings, when he then spotted a boy; who could be no older than eighteen surely. What was a child doing in a bar? More specifically, what was a child doing in a bar drinking? He may have fooled others about his age, but Sannoto's mental capabilities were incredible. He could see through most deception, which also proved to being quite the trait to have in battle, but it also allowed him to see little things like this as well. With this, the Senju approached the little boy, with a weak smile; just a little one to mask his depressed disposition. Seconds later, the man reached the table in which Kane was sitting, pulling out the chair and taking a seat later. With that he stared into the man's face, his glare intense, then he stopped. His glare ceased to exist and instead a smile soon filled his face instead. "Sixteen?", Sannoto asked, his tone expressing that what he said was a question. "You surely aren't above eighteen. I just confirmed that when I was staring at you. So, how old are you? Sixteen, fifteen? Then, you can explain to me why you're drinking. Everyone in here is drinking for a reason, some for pleasure and some to get their minds of of things. But children don't do it for pleasure at all, so it must be for some terrible reason. So, what's the reason?", the latter asked. As he looked up Kane saw a man who had never met before in his life, asking him what he was doing drinking in a bar. He knew that it was wrong but he needed to drive out the pain that was deep inside his heart looking for a way to get out at the thought that his parents were never coming back to him. "I just lost my parents and everyone I ever cared about when our village was attacked and actually I am 17 no one asked because of my mask", said Kane as he put the glass down instead grabbing a glass of water the waitress had left on the table moments ago. Sannoto nodded, completing the motion perfectly as if he was simply used to doing it. Being a shinobi, the Senju male possessed a full understanding of what the boy was going through. Although his parents were still alive, he did lose a multitude of friends and family members. Regardless of who died, death was always the same. "So, you lost someone close to you? Must be the first time then. I can relate, though I'm here for another reason. Like you, I also witnessed someone dying. However, I was the one who killed them", Sannoto said, his voice layered with a tone of sadness, or something beyond that; absolute depression. "I didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice. He threatened the tranquility and peace of this world and people like that need to be stopped before they can do any real harm", the man confessed, sighing after his statement. "However", Sannoto said, pausing after a single word. He looked down at the table, clenching his fist. Fortunately, there was no glass in his hand, for such an instrument would have easily been destroyed. That wouldn't have been ideal, especially for this child. Attention was not what he needed now; Sannoto included. "This is the way of the shinobi. It's a sad fate, but perhaps someone will finally restore peace to this world. That's all we can ask for..", the man spoke, standing up from his chair and gently pushing it in. "It was nice talking to you kid. Don't drink too much. That stuff is dangerous..", the elder shinobi advised, before taking his leave from the bar. Kane could feel the sadness that the man had inside of his heart seeing as he had felt the same way for many years now, so he also left the bar leaving a tip and a written apology for underage drinking. "hey wait maybe we can help each other out by having a practice duel in the training field they have here in the village"? Sannoto turned around to face the boy, his depressed frown gradually turning into a bright smile. Just hearing any mention of sparring was enough to soothe and to cheer his melancholy soul. The Senju's eyes were flickering with excitement; he really needed this sparring session. "Did you just say sparring? Well, I'm sure we can do that! Yes, a battle of the wills! Let us proceed to the training field!", Sannoto exclaimed, walking in the incorrect direction, without realizing it. One could assume that his excitement got the better of him. Before he got to far out of the way, Kane turned the man back toward the field so that they could commence with their sparring match, which could get the thought of his family dying out of his mind. "So before we go any further, my name is Kane Uzumaki and I have been waiting for a good sparring partner for a long time", said Kane as he got ready for a pretty intense match with his new companion. "Uzumaki, huh? That's an interesting last name. That clan was destroyed a while ago though", Sannoto said, following the child towards the training field. "I'm surprised that you have survived as long as you did. Many people of your clan are hunted and killed. Especially after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Many descendant of the Sage are hunted by ANBU factions of several major villages. Trust me, I would know..", he said, still retaining that same smile. The man was serious and he knew that all that the man had just said was true his clan was hunted down like animals with no place to go by pretty much every faction imaginable thats why he wore a mask hiding his markings he got from his uncle showing he is a uzumaki.